Electronic devices such as computers, media players, cellular telephones, set-top boxes, and other electronic equipment are often provided with displays for displaying visual information. Displays such as organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays and liquid crystal displays (LCDs) typically include an array of display pixels arranged in pixel rows and pixel columns. Control circuitry for displays is sometimes disposed in an inactive area surrounding an active area in which active display pixels are disposed.